


Not Exactly

by Sangerin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, yes, he was on guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Disharmony"

Dennis breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally closed behind Harmony. Silly name for a girl. Sillier name for a VAMPIRE. He tried to throw his thoughts towards her. Stay away from Cordelia, VAMPIRE!

He stuck his head through the door to watch as she went back to the sofa. He decided that the safest thing to do would be to watch her all night. Now that she knew there was a ghost on the premises, she wouldn’t try anything, he thought. But if she did, he’d be awake. And he’d… work out a way to save Cordelia. Of course he would. 

He settled into a comfortable floating position above Harmony. If he did happen to lose concentration, she couldn’t get up without passing through him. Oh yes, he was on guard.

* * *

Although the evening passed without incident, Dennis was alert and watchful as Harmony got up, took some things from her bag and then nosed around the apartment, opening doors and cupboards and messing up things that Dennis had carefully tidied away. He wasn't sure what was worse: messing up the apartment he kept so tidy for Cordelia, or the fact that she kept vamping in and out as she did it.

VAMPIRE! He shot at her again, and she rubbed the back of her neck and looked around, and vamped again. He was close enough to see her teeth, all suddenly elongated but still beautifully white. She looked right through him. Startled, Dennis drifted backwards into – and through – the door into Cordelia’s room. 

Cordelia was in the shower – he could hear the water and see the steam billowing from the bathroom. Seeing the steam, Dennis decided to take a risk. Harmony’s attack on Cordelia had been in the middle of the night: and although Cordelia was used to strange things happening at night, he couldn’t be sure that she’d remember that Harmony was dangerous.

Slowly, careful not to stir the air more than necessary, he moved into the bathroom. The mirror was completely steamed up. Perfect. He began writing with his finger in the steam.

HARMONY IS

His insubstantial finger screeched against the glass. Damn.

‘Dennis!’ Cordelia shrieked. ‘Get out! God, as if having Harmony creeping around isn’t enough.’

For a few more moments he persisted. One more letter was all he managed.

‘Dammit, Dennis, I know. Why do you think I’ve got the water up so hot? Now get the hell out of the bathroom, and be grateful I’m assuming you couldn’t see through the steam.’

Chastened – although not quite understanding how hot water would protect Cordelia against vampires, although holy water might – Dennis retreated. Shortly thereafter, Cordelia came back into the bathroom, her head and body wrapped up in fluffy white towels.

‘I know you’re here Dennis, and I’m not talking to you,’ snapped Cordelia. ‘Turn your back or leave the room or whatever, but let me get dressed in peace.’

To his credit he didn’t even peek. Except to check that she was, in fact, dressed, when he heard her mutter ‘Dammit, why didn’t people warn me about this? Where’s the phone?’ She tossed a few clothes around the room, but Dennis could see where the phone was, buried beneath Cordelia’s discarded towel.

He picked it up and floated over to her. She snatched it away from him and didn’t say thank you.

Cordelia sighed as she dialled. ‘God, what a day. Ghosts, lesbians… what next?’


End file.
